From a Rose to a Screwball
by Ybarra87
Summary: Screwball has been caught by Spider Man after trying to run from him during her party for reaching fifty million followers and is now in jail. However she gets a visit from Nick Fury who is there to talk to her or more importantly who she really is, Rose Potter. Female Harry. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Marvel.


**Okay before we start I think it's time for me to answer a question that some people have been asking me. It's about why I don't make these into full stories. The truth is I wouldn't know where to take them, I mean I know they have potential to be bigger stories but I wouldn't know where to go or take them and I don't think that would be fair to you all. I consider it better to put the idea out there hoping someone can make into something more than I can.**

* * *

 **Now this was something I had to try and write since I don't think there are any Screwball stories. This is also my first try at a female Harry story as well. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Screwball the first live streaming super villain was currently sitting in jail cell. She had been caught by Spider Man at the party she had for reaching fifty million followers. As she sat in her jail cell wondering if her followers were tweeting about what happened she began to go over in her head what made her become Screwball. Starting with who she was before she became Screwball: a girl named Rose Potter.

When she was a little girl she knew nothing but pain and misery since she lived with her cruel aunt and uncle along with their son. Ever since she could remember she had lived with them with the knowledge their her parents died in a car crash since her father was an abusive drunk and her mother was a drug using whore. To them she was nothing but a freak and treated her cruelly by making her sleep in a cupboard and made her wait on them hand or foot punishing her if she made so much as a little mistake. They always called her freak or girl to the point she actually thought her name was freak only to find out it was Rose when she started school. When she had started school it had opened her mind to the world outside of the house she grew up in, whenever she was in their home she wasn't to think for herself but here she could however she quickly learned what to do in school the moment she did better than Dudley and ended up with a beating for cheating even though she didn't. She had tried to go to teachers or the police about the abuse she going through with the promise they would investigate but in the end it always ended with either the teachers being replaced or calling her a liar while the police officers who cared were mysteriously transferred being replaced with ones who called her liar. She even tried running away only to be caught and brought back to the Dursleys which she would be beaten furiously even though the places she had chose to hide at were places only she knew about yet somehow the cops always found her. It was then she realized that her aunt and uncle were somehow behind this, you see Rose has always been a bright girl and very curious about things so when she started school her mind started to open up more to the point she wanted to learn everything she could. When she learned that no one was going to help her because her aunt and uncle were somehow making sure she stayed with them to the point where they were paying people to look the other way or have them transferred or disappear, although she found it very hard to believe they were capable of all of this since she saw they were too stupid even pull all of this off however it was the best theory she had. She knew she would have to make up her own rules and started studying in secret everything she could while letting everyone think she had given up fighting and running away so in the end she would be able to find a way out from them without them being able to do anything to stop her.

As for interests, the thing that had interested her most was computers and technology, she had always found it fascinating along with the internet and viral videos. She loved viral videos since they always seem to immortalize a person so they could never be forgotten something she had always wanted: to be noticed. However as the years passed by she continued her life going to school with Dudley allowing him and his parents to think she was stupid when she wasn't while studying everything she could find way to finally get a way from them until one day when she was ten her uncle came home drunk and looked at her strangely. She had no idea why he was looking at her like that but knew she had better get out of his way and hide in her cupboard. Only for him to grab her pin her on the ground and start raping her, she had no idea why he did that to her or what she did to deserve it but her uncle only told her that no one would believe her because she was a worthless freak. It was then at that moment something in her broke making her realize that no one was good and there was no good in this world and it didn't exist, that the only person she could trust was herself. She continued her plan to study while making a promise with herself to trust no one while also avoiding Vernon whenever he was drunk which succeeded half the time but the other half just ended in failure with her being raped by him.

Then everything started to change around her eleventh birthday, when she received a letter addressed to her even listing the cupboard she slept in but before she could read it her fat cousin Dudley started squealing about her receiving a letter which had it taken away from her by her aunt and uncle which they proceeded to burn. They then shoved her back in her cupboard and started to argue about how they were promised she wasn't one of them. She had no idea what they were talking about but she could tell that there was more to the story about how she arrived at their house and she was determined to find out. Luckily more letters started to come forcing her relatives to feel with her however she knew if those letters knew where she slept then there was no stopping them. They had went to a shack on an island near the sea to hide only for a half giant named Hagrid to show up for her. He had told Rose that he came for her and told her that she was a witch even giving her Hogwarts letter, the best wizarding school in the world. Rose saw this as her chance to finally get away from the Dursleys especially her Uncle Vernon and maybe find her place in the world however she knew she couldn't trust Hagrid. She saw that while he was very friendly he wasn't exactly the brightest person and could do something without knowing it was wrong. She had questions and he most likely had answers, luckily they had stopped at an inn and pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

She had used an excused that she was very tired and need some sleep so he should probably have a few drinks before he showed her anything. He agreed and after a few drinks was drunk enough to answer her. She had gotten the truth out of him, that her parents were alive and raising her younger twin brother all because she was deemed a squib by the man who suggested she be raised by the Dursleys, Albus Dumbledore. She could tell Hagrid thought highly of Dumbledore and could see he would never question him. However as he told her everything including the blood wards around the Dursley house that would protect her as well as her parents shock to find out that she wasn't a squib when she had gotten her letter only for Dumbledore to suggest that Hagrid go get her since it would probably be too much for her to see them. She could see that Dumbledore was anything but good like Hagrid thought and knew she had to get away from all of this. She knew she had to find a way to get away from all of this since she saw it was nothing but trouble, that's when she saw the bar owner open the entrance to Diagon Alley and ran right into it leaving a drunk Hagrid behind.

Rose had no idea where to go or what to do once she was in Diagon Alley but she just ran anyway eventually making her way to the wizarding bank run by goblins Gringotts. When she got there she happened to get the attention of the guards there who found her behavior suspicious and decided to detain her. Rose had no idea who or what they were but knew she couldn't trust them luckily before things got out of control the goblin king Ragnok came out and stopped it. He could see that Rose basically had no idea where she was and while he didn't trust wizards he could see in her eyes she didn't trust anyone except herself. This made him slightly intrigue so he had her brought to his office and gave her a chance to explain things which she did by telling him everything about her life after he explained to her that he didn't trust wizards and could see she didn't trust them as well. Needless to say he was furious at the stunt Dumbledore had pulled by declaring her a squib and knew he had an ulterior motive for doing so like always so he decided to give her an inheritance test to see if he did anything else to her before he had her placed with the Dursleys and unfortunately he did. The test revealed that he placed several blocks and seals on her magic trying to make her a squib and saw the reason why he did it. Ragnok then explained to Rose that she had a horcrux in the scar in her head and what it was and that Dumbledore was trying to get rid of it by having the Dursleys try to kill her since that was one of the ways to get rid of it. He had explained to her that there were several other ways to get rid of it but Dumbledore chose for her to die since she would probably get in the way of the plans he had. Rose was shocked and angry to find all of this out and asked Ragnok why she received a letter to Hogwarts when her magic was supposedly sealed up. He explained to her that the wizards thought of magic as something they could control even though it was a gift. That they really couldn't control it by telling it what to do or who should have it, only magic could decided that and it probably undid the seals on her magic allowing her to use it since magic felt she deserved it. As Ragnok explained the working of magic to Rose a plan began to form in her head and she began to explain to Ragnok what it was and asked if he could help. Ragnok agreed and decided to start with the removals of the blocks and horcrux on her.

About a day later after the goblins had removed everything from her, Rose had made her way out of Gringotts only to be found by Dumbledore. He quickly grabbed her before she could do anything and brought her to his office where her parents were along with the potions teacher of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Dumbledore had scolded her for running off only for Rose to point out she had every reason to run off since she found out her parents abandoned her to her aunt and uncle since they thought she didn't have magic only to for them to find out she had it in the end. She screamed at them for abandoning her to those monstrous excuses of humans since all they did to her. Her father started screaming at her about how she should be grateful they were taking her back while her mother kept apologizing. Meanwhile Dumbledore just kept saying she was probably exaggerating about how they treated her which just made Rose ask him how he would know since he wasn't there. Dumbledore just told her that he had someone living in her neighborhood making sure she was okay, Rose accused him of lying until he said it was Arabella Figg, she just gave an angry look at him since she had told her about what was going on who just told her to stop lying. It was then Rose noticed the look Snape was giving her which started to scare her since it was the same one her uncle gave her when he was drunk and she then immediately accused him of wanting to rape her like her uncle. Lily was horrified her daughter was raped by her sister's husband while James wanted to accuse her of being a liar but saw it as an excuse to put Snape in his place. Dumbledore immediately stopped this saying that Rose was lying making a terrible accusation just for attention.

The moment he said that something in Rose broke again just like when Vernon raped her, she basically told them the only reason they wanted her back was because she had magic when they thought she didn't. That she would rather not have it since her so called father made it clear who his favorite was and that her parents were willing to pick one child over another all because he defeated a dark lord as a baby. That they would believe the ramblings of a senile old man than their own child when she told them she was raped, this response got James to slap her for insulting Dumbledore only to have him prove her point. She told them she wanted her magic gone since it was just a connection to her awful parents who she considered dead to now even if they were alive. James had told her to stop being a brat and to do what she was told only for Rose to tell them if they refuse to remove her magic then the goblins would send a letter to Rita Skeeter on her behalf that told how her parents placed her with her aunt and uncle since they thought she was a squib and all of the abuse she suffered including what her uncle did to her, it would even say how she didn't want her magic anymore. She told them she knew how Rita Skeeter would paint them in a bad light and if they didn't want that then to do what she demanded. James had wanted to smack her again but knew his family name would be tarnished so immediately agreed against everyone's protests. Lily since she didn't want to lose her daughter and Snape since he saw his chance to have Lily's daughter to himself while Dumbledore knew he had no choice but to agree. About a day later Rose had her magic removed and was taken back to the Dursleys where she then stated that she never consider their place her home which shattered the blood wards around the place. She then proceeded to run away disappearing from their grasps once and for all.

However all of this was planed from the beginning by Rose since she used what Ragnok had told her about magic including the blood wards to her advantage as well as the information about Dumbledore and her ex-father James. After she had ran from 4 Privet Drive she had went immediately to Gringotts, it turned out she was the heir to several houses and that meant she was entitled to the contents of their wealth as well as what was in their vaults. She had arranged it with Ragnok to have some money ready as well as a passport and new identity, her plan was to start a new life away from her so called family which Ragnok more than agreed to seeing it as a way to stick it to Dumbledore and his followers.

After that she had started her new life in America as Rose Martin, a girl who had lost her parents to an unfortunate accident leaving her to be raised by a family friend who dealt with a lot of business out of the country so mostly left her by herself, all of which was set up by the goblins. Rose was basically free to do anything she wanted from then on and she started that by going to the best school and learn as much as she wanted however her new freedom did come with its share of flaws. One of those flaws happened to be her distrust of people especially men luckily it was a problem she dealt with by seeing a therapist who helped her get through her trauma although it did not fix her distrust of people but the flaw that was the most troublesome was her need for attention or better yet to be noticed. She had always hated the fact that she had to hide her talents when she lived with the Dursleys however even though she was now free of them she could not fully show them off without getting the attention of the wizarding world. Even now she could never show off what she can do and to make matters worse she craved to be noticed as well as have attention on herself. In fact she was so desperate for attention she had even dyed her hair purple but the only response she got was from boys and she saw what they wanted in their eyes and told them to get lost. Even though her therapist helped her through her trauma Rose still had those memories of what Vernon did to her and even though she tries to move on with her life there are times they just come back for no reason and haunt her.

As the years went by she had graduated from school and started college, her need for attention began to get out of control. The only reason she never gave into it before was to prove her ex-father James that she wasn't an attention seeking brat but the fact was she wanted to be seen for who she was a smart girl who was also fragile and wanted to be loved. However she was starting to become unstable with thoughts of her ex-parents choosing her ex-brother over her and how the wizarding world knew nothing about her, it was like she was nothing but a mistake. A mistake that was never suppose to exist. She knew she couldn't draw any attention to herself without drawing the attention of the wizarding world but then that all changed the moment she saw Spider Man on TV saving the city from an attack by Electro. She noticed how no one knew who he was because of his mask and that was when it hit her she could get attention by wearing a mask but it wouldn't be for fighting crime. No she wanted people to like her, she wanted them to adore her, she wanted to be immortalized and she knew the best way to do that was making viral videos of people doing outrageous stuff. She would find out there dirtiest secret and threaten to expose them to the world unless they did what she told them to do. She knew she would have to have a name to go with this new persona of hers even though she knew that the plan was too screwy. That was when it hit her, the name she would use would be Screwball.

When it came to being Screwball, Rose always made sure to make time for herself before she took on her Screwball persona. She had a thing for playing the stock market just right so she always had enough money which added to her bank account. However her Screwball persona began to become the only thing that drove her. With the people she targeted going through the challenges she had set up only to fail most of the time and have their secrets spilled over the internet, the amount of fans and followers started to increase making her happy they loved her or better yet Screwball. Her fans only loved Screwball and not her, they always wanted to do something more and extreme to someone powerful. It upset Rose that they only loved Screwball and not her since she really wanted someone to see her for herself but she didn't want to lose the attention she was getting. However everything started to change when the demands her fans made for Screwball to target someone were starting to take their toll on her to the point they started unfollowing her. She couldn't stand to lose any of her fans and followers so she caved and decided to go after the most powerful person she knew about, one that many people wanted her to go after: Spider Man.

Rose had known the risks about going after Spider Man so the first thing she did was erase all information about who she was, that way everyone would just know her as Screwball. The second and most important thing was to find some kind of dirt on Spider Man so she could force him into doing her challenge, she wasn't so stupid as to find out who he really was and use it against him since there would be multiple people who want to know who he is and that would just put a huge bullseye on her back. No, instead she just watched him from the background as he went around helping everyone he could and saving the day. She knew she couldn't find any blackmail material so she decided to use his weakness against him: helping people. She knew he would do everything he could to save a person in danger so she decided to pose as a kidnap victim. Naturally Spider Man took the bait and participated in her challenge, in fact she loved every moment of it since someone was actually coming for her instead of Screwball even though she knew in the end all he would see was Screwball and that she tricked him. However during that challenge something unexpected happened, her fans started coming out of nowhere attacking him. She had not expected this at all and was both angry and happy at the same time. Happy that she was getting more viewers but angry that they were slowing down Spider Man. In the end Spider Man came to save her only to discover it was all a trick and then some of her fans arrived to attack Spider Man again only for them to lose to him. She was then arrested but stated the fact that she had no control over her fans actions and they did it on their own without her telling them to do it. Needless to say the charges couldn't stick since she was right and after spending a day in jail she was released however this wasn't the end of her story with Spider Man. No it was only the beginning.

After Rose got out she decided to stay low, luckily the police couldn't identify her so no one knew who she truly was. She decided to watch Spider Man from the background as he saved the city from Mr. Negative while trying to some up with an idea for a new show that centered around her and Spider Man. Her idea involved Spider Man going through challenges she had specifically set up for him though she realized she needed an army that's when Doctor Octopus staged a break out at Ryker's and the Raft making it were dozens of criminals escaped. Luckily most of them were her fans and she managed to persuade them to help her but she knew she had to wait for the right time. That was when she heard about the Maggia returning to New York and saw that as the perfect moment to start her new show with Spider Man.

Rose planned it perfectly, she would contact Spider Man the moment something big was going on in the city and make him go through the challenges she set up for him or let her fans get upset and hurt people. She knew he would have no choice but to play along and just watched him go through her challenges while trying to figure it where she was so he could stop her. She even noticed his attempt to track her during the second season, A.K.A the time where Hammerhead had murdered a bunch of cops and was stealing a bunch of Sable tech, and allowed him to think he had a chance to stop her only to let him know she knew about his attempt to track her and thought it was cute so just allowed it. She loved every effort her made trying to catch her while she was getting many fans and followers, the thing that made it all better was the fact that Spider Man was doing everything he could to catch her. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she needed to have someone to pay attention to her. Someone who would call her out on what she was doing telling her it was wrong, giving her attention that she desperately craved. She needed Spider Man.

Then Season three came and she decided to end the game once and for all by throwing a grand party once she reached fifty million followers. She knew Spider Man would come through in order to catch her and she was counting on it. When she finally reached fifty million followers, she taunted Spider Man saying that she was throwing a party for all of her subscribers and he wasn't invited knowing he would track her down and when he did find the party that was when the chase began. As he chased after her, she listened to him tell her how her fans don't really care about her and that she had the responsibility to do the right thing. She knew every word he was saying was true but she just couldn't stop herself since he was the one she wanted attention from. She knew that it was going to end badly but she didn't care, she was happy. In the end she was caught by him and hauled off do jail.

As she sat in her jail cell, she began to realize that she let her need for attention from Spider Man control her. Luckily he had stopped her fans before anyone could get hurt but she knew that wasn't a good enough excuse. It was then his words began to ring in her head. "You have the responsibility to do the right thing!" Just hearing those words repeat in her head made her feel uncertain about herself. She knew she let her fame as Screwball control her and it was her fault all of this happened. She knew she had to control her urges for attention from now on and take a break from being Screwball but before she could do that she needed to figure out how she was going to get out of jail.

Just as she was thinking of a way to bet out of the charges she was facing, a guard approached her cell and opened the door. "Come with me Screwball." He said.

Rose just looked at the guard and knew something was going on. "Am I being taken to Ryker's already?" She asked as she stood up.

"Just come with me." The guard said as he placed handcuffs on her and took her upstairs. Once upstairs he took her into a spare interrogation room and cuffed her to the table. "Just wait here." He said as he then walked out.

"What's going on?!" She shouted only for the guard to slam the door. Rose just sat down and waited for what was about to happen. She knew she was brought to this room for a reason and the only way to find out was to wait.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

After a half hour had passed the door opened and Rose just gave a small smirk seeing Nick Fury walk into the room. "Well now this is something. What did I do to get the attention of the famous Nick Fury?" She asked as Fury just looked at her.

"You know normally you would be locked up in Ryker's by now but I pulled some strings just to talk to you." Fury replied.

"Let me guess you want me to do a show involving Shield right? Well I hate to burst your bubble but your not as interesting as you think you are. The ratings would just plummet. Also I'm pretty sure the only people who would watch are those who want to know your secrets."

Fury just remained silent as he sat down looking at her. "I'm not here about a show Screwball." He said.

"Then what are you here for?" She asked.

"You or more preciously Rose Potter." Fury answered.

Rose just maintained a calm look on her face, she had a feeling someone would find out who she really was but figure she could play it off since it would be a wild guess without proof. "Never heard of her." She replied.

"Don't bother lying. I know you're Rose Potter, the sister of the boy who lived Charles Potter. I make it a habit of mine to keep track of everything that goes on in the world and I mean both sides. It wasn't hard for me to find you." Fury said.

"Okay let's say I'm this Rose Potter, what is it you want?" She asked.

"Magical Britain has been looking for you."

"Who exactly has been looking for this girl?"

"Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort."

Rose just gave a small surprised look hearing about Voldemort, she had a feeling he would be coming back eventually because of the horcruxs he made. "What do they want with her?" She then asked.

"Dumbledore claims he wants to protect her while Voldemort wants her dead." Fury answered.

"And why should she care about this? Or better yet tell me why you care about this?" Rose then asked.

"Because the war going on in Magical Britain is starting to spill all across of Europe. The wizarding world has done their bet to keep their world a secret but it may not last long. If the truth gets out it won't be good especially because of all the hate the mutants have endured." Fury explained.

"And I should care about this why?"

"Because it's your country!"

Rose just gave a small chuckle hearing that. "No it's not. You seem to know about this Rose Potter so she would have a reason for leaving would she not? Why would she leave her own country and stay away from it for so long? You do know why right?"

Fury just gave a sigh. "Yes, I do know why." He replied.

"Then why do you want her to go back?"

"Because she's the only one who can end it."

Rose just gave a curious look. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"We have reason to believe that she was the actually child that was targeted when she was a year old by Voldemort not her brother. We started to come up with that theory when Dumbledore started making inquiries about her whereabouts to other countries insisting she be returned to Magical Britain. Not to mention Voldemort has sent his minions looking for her so he could kill her."

Rose gave a small laugh hearing that. "So those idiots finally figured out the truth." She said as she gave another laugh. "Took them long enough."

Fury just gave a surprised look hearing that. "You knew what really happened that night?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've known for years." Rose replied.

"You've known the truth yet you kept quiet. Why?"

"Like they would of believed me. I told them what that walrus did to me and they accused me of being an attention seeking brat." Rose replied with a chuckle. "Though I do love attention. If only they had given it to me then and listened maybe it wouldn't have gotten out of control like now. Well you can't change the past."

"But you can change the future." Fury replied.

"They made their own bed so they can lie in it." Rose responded. Fury just gave a growl hearing that which made her ask. "Why are you so intent on me going down there to fix their problem?"

"Because we recently found out about a prophecy that told about a child defeating Voldemort! That was the reason why Voldemort originally chose you to attack but Dumbledore messed up and chose the wrong child! His mess is now getting close to revealing to the whole world the existence of wizards and witches which is the last thin any of us want!"

"You could hand me over to them you know." Rose said as she noticed the look on Fury's face. "But judging from the look on your face you don't trust the old goat as much as I do."

"No I do not trust him." Fury responded. "Albus Dumbledore has made a number of questionable decisions which prove he is someone who can not be trusted. He sees people as tools to be used and throws them away once they outlived their usefulness."

Just then Spider Man's words began to ring in her head. "You have the responsibility to do the right thing!" Rose just shook her head and gave a growl. "Okay let's say I do decided to help deal with this problem, what is it you what me to do?"

"Take out both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Our sources have told us that Dumbledore had known about Voldemort's way to cheat death and kept this information to himself as well as who he really is. We even have reports that he has some kind of relationship with another dark wizard from the past. If you agree then we will even have someone restore your magic since you had it removed." Fury explained.

"Yeah that won't be necessary." Rose said as she then quickly said something that caused her handcuffs to turn to ash.

Fury just gave a confused look seeing this. "You still have your magic? How?" He asked.

"Well you see I was never suppose to get an invitation to Hogwarts since that old goat sealed my magic away. He was surprised to find out that I still had it when the letter went out. What that moron didn't know was that it was Magic itself who decided who got to use it and who didn't. Just because he sealed it away didn't mean it was gone for good."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Some friends told me." Rose answered. "When I found this out I came up with the plan to make them remove my magic on the chance that it could return. It was basically a huge gamble but in the end I still kept it. I really don't use as much since I don't want anyone to figure out who I am."

Fury just looked at Rose not knowing what to think of her. He could see she was really unpredictable but he needed her to deal with this situation. "Are you going to do it?" He asked.

Rose just gave a sigh. "If I agree to do it then it will be on my terms." She said.

"And what would those terms be?"

"First all charges against me for the crimes I did in New York be dropped against me. Second and most important of all, you let me do it my way. If I'm going to handle it then it will be on my terms, not yours or anyone else's. Now I will probably cause a lot of trouble that will end up in the news but it will all be part of the plan. When I'm done both Dumbledore and Voldemort will be easy to deal with." Rose explained.

Fury just looked her straight in the eyes and realized something. "You've been planning your revenge on them for a long time haven't you?" He asked.

"I thought about having my revenge on them everyday however I just decided to ignore it since they would probably do something stupid and annihilate Magical Britain without my help." Rose responded. "So do you agree to the terms?"

"Very well, you have yourself a deal." Fury said as he stood up. "I'll arrange for your release but I need to know what you'll be needing."

"Oh don't worry I have plenty of money set up in several accounts as well as equipment." Rose said as she watched Fury leave the room to have her released.

THREE MONTHS LATER

A meeting was currently being held with the Wizengamont to discuss the war against Voldemort and what they should to in order to stop him. As Dumbledore tried making it a priority to find Rose Potter to everyone a drone came flying into the room. Everyone just looked at it as it shot out a projection of Screwball. "Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yes, we can here you." Dumbledore said as he then asked. "Who are you?"

Screwball just ignored him as she then yelled out. "Greetings Magical Britain! The name is Screwball and I'm here to announce the new season of the Screwball Challenge Wizarding World Edition!" Everyone just stared at her like she was nuts as she continued to talk. "Now I know Magical Britain is behind the times and refuses to keep up with the world and that's basically your own fault. So let me explain to you what the Screwball Challenge is!"

Before she could explain she was cut off by Minister Fudge who ordered the aurors to destroy the drone only for their spells to be absorbed by some kind of shield around the drone and the drone to zap them with a laser knocking them out. Seeing this he screamed out. "How dare you attack my aurors!"

"Hey I didn't do a thing! You're the one who told them to attack without bothering to find out about my drone and what it can do. Although I do suppose I should of told you that I placed magical shields around them so they would absorbs any attack made to them and react in self defense but you were the one who attacked first!" Screwball yelled out.

"It's your word against mine and I happen to be minister so everyone will believe me!" Fudge shouted with a triumphant smile on his face only to fade away instantly when she said.

"Did I also forget to mention that I have over a hundred drones broadcasting what's happening here in certain parts of the wizarding world? Which means I have them in every country and every country saw you order them to attack me first without seeing if I was a threat."

"You're lying." Fudge muttered out with a scared look on his face.

"Believe what you want to. The fact is every country just saw you place your guards in danger without accessing what I can do first. You basically showed that you act first before you think although I did hear rumors you let those who pay you do the thinking for you."

"That's a lie!" Fudge shouted out only for Screwball to ignore him and continue on.

"Okay ignoring your incompetent leader, let me exchange the Screwball Challenge. It's really simple I give you a task and you complete it. If you succeed you get a reward but if you fail then something bad happens."

"What if we refuse?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well then you automatically lose and I release what I have on all of you." Screwball answered.

"And what is it you have on us?" Dumbledore then asked.

"Oh all sorts of stuff. From blackmail material to secrets all the way to crimes you've committed. I know it all."

"She's lying!" James shouted out.

Screwball just looked at him. "Careful Mr. Potter, if you push me then I will release a family secret you don't want getting out." She said.

"You don't know a thing you dumb muggle bitch!" He shouted out.

Screwball just gave out a sigh. "First off I'm not a muggle, I happen to be a witch but I do prefer the muggle world more than the magical world. Second that little comment just cost you." She said as she then looked at everyone. "The family secret has to do with Rose Potter, everyone was told that she was placed somewhere safe only for Voldemort's followers to find her and attack the place she was living. That she was alive somewhere but no one knew where she was. That was a lie, the truth it the night Voldemort attacked her brother she was declared a squib by the old man there." Screwball then pointed to Dumbledore. "James Potter not wanting everyone to know he had a squib daughter wanted to get rid of her so with the help of Dumbledore they convinced his wife Lily to place Rose with her magic hating sister. Rose was tortured by them from then on treated as a slave and abused by them but then something shocking happened. She received a letter to Hogwarts." Everyone just gasped hearing this as James pulled out his wand.

"Stop talking!" He screamed out as he fired a powerful spell at the drone only for the spell to be absorbed and shoot out a laser knocking him out.

"Hey! I told everyone about the magic absorption field and the self defense mechanism, it's your fault that happened." Screwball said as she then continued. "The fact was Rose was never a squib if she was taken to a healer then her parents would of known that but instead her parents trusted the words of that old fart, I mean who knew he was an expert healer. Oh wait a minute he's not." Everyone just glared at Dumbledore hearing that. "Anyway once she got her letter her aunt and uncle took it a way from her and burned it only for over a hundred more to come. Eventually a half giant named Hagrid came for her and told her everything including the fact that her parents were alive. This was shocking to her since she was told they were dead only to find out they threw her away because they thought she didn't have magic and instead of coming themselves to explain the situation to her they trusted Dumbledore in sending Hagrid. This was so shocking to her that she ran away only to be found the next day by Dumbledore and taken to his office. He had her parents there in his office along with a teacher by the name of Severus Snape. She didn't like him because of the way he looked at her, it was the same look her uncle gave her before he raped her." Everyone started screaming in outrage hearing this. "Naturally Rose call the teacher out on this after screaming about the abuse she was given however instead of believing her, Dumbledore just accused her making up lies for attention. It was then she realized that she had no place in your world since no one truly cared about her. The fact that her parents would choose the words over some old man instead of their own flesh and blood broke her so she demanded to have her magic removed. At first they refused to do it but she told them that she would have the goblins would send a letter to Rita Skitter telling her everything that had happened to her as well as not wanting her magic anymore since she knew Rita would paint the Potters for who they were: monsters. They had no choice but to give in and remove her magic. After that Rose had ran away never to be heard from again."

As everyone glared at Dumbledore and a passed out James hearing this, Dumbledore just looked at Screwball. "How do you know all of this?" He asked.

"Oh that's easy. Rose told me all of this." She answered causing everyone to gasp.

"You know where Rose is! I insist you tell me where she is this instance!" Dumbledore roared out.

Screwball just gave out a huge scoff and screamed out. "First off I don't have to tell you a damn thing about where she was! In fact if you would of listened to her nine years ago instead of declaring her a liar then she would still be in your country! Second and most importantly Rose agreed to this, is that the location to Rose is one of the prizes to my challenges. You just have to succeed in all of the challenges in order to get it, that's if you can."

"No you will tell me now!" Dumbledore roared out as he then summoned his phoenix Fawkes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Screwball said as Dumbledore then used his phoenix to take him to her location only for both of them to be shocked. "I was about to tell you that I'm in a location that no one can find me or teleport to, not even your phoenix. I better speed this up. Anyway the challenges will be unexpected and the participant can be anyone. There will be lots of obstacles in each challenge as well as people getting in your way and each challenge will be different. Now I have a busy schedule with the muggle version of my show. I already did the first episode with Rose's uncle, Vernon Dursley as the first contestant. He failed and got arrested."

"Why was he arrested?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah I gave him a challenge where if he failed I would release everything he had done to Rose to the world. At first he thought I was bluffing but then became convinced. In the end he failed and he confessed everything he did to her including raping her. I got him to admit to all of the abuse he gave her as well as point out that he paid people to look the other way. I mean I broke into the police station of the town he lives in and found a file on her buried in the back like someone wanted it buried. I figured it must of been him even though he wasn't the brightest person there was. Whoever did it was just pure evil." Screwball said as she looked at Dumbledore who was fuming on the inside at being called evil. Sure he knew what was going on but it was for the greater good that Rose went through that in the hopes she died getting rid of the horcrux. "Anyway he's locked up while the authorities investigate the home he lives at. I'm sure they found all of the old blood stains and everything. Oh you should also know that it's not the cops of the town that's checking it out but the ones from the London. Apparently they didn't take the news of their police taking bribes to look the other way on the abuse of a child. The whole world knows what he did so there's no way they can forget it."

Dumbledore didn't like how this was going, he was sure he could erase the minds of everyone who knew what he did but he got the feeling the girl made it impossible for him to do it. "Tell me where Rose is now." He ordered.

"Just for telling me that, I think I'll pick a follower of Voldemort's as my first challenger making her location the winning goal if they win but if they lose then I will give up a weakness of Voldemort. It's going to be fun seeing what your side does in order to stop them from winning." Screwball said as Dumbledore gave a growl but before he could do anything, she decided it was time to go. "Well I got things to do, so you better get ready but the challenge will happen soon and when you lease suspect it. I intend to show how pathetic your country is to the world through these challenges. Later!"

Dumbledore gave out a huge frustrated scream as he watched her hologram disappear and the drone fly off fast without any possible way to track it. He made a vow right then and there to find Screwball and rip the location where Rose was out of her head as painfully as possible. Too bad he didn't realize she was right in front of him.

MEANWHILE WITH PETER PARKER

Peter had just gotten back to his apartment from patrolling the city and decided to watch the news to see what was happening around the world. To his surprise he saw Screwball on the news along with some new footage of her putting a fat man who looked like a walrus through one of her challenges. He had no idea how she had managed to get out of the charges she was facing when he caught her. He then noticed the news reports debating her actions as vigilantism or just being plain crazy. He didn't know what was going on so he decided to watch the video she made of the challenge.

As he watched the video of her drone following him and making him run from his work place all the way home for a huge sum of money with the threat of releasing his criminal activities out to the world if he lost. He watched as she threw obstacle after obstacle at the man like destroying his car to have random thugs corner him all while taunting with what he did to his niece and how she was going to expose what he did to her instead of his other activities like his affairs, embezzling, or selling company supplies to other companies. Peter could not believe how stupid the man was thinking she wasn't going to expose him when she already did, it was almost like she expected him of being this stupid. Along the way he couldn't help but wonder about the man's niece it was like she had some connection to her the way she was going on about how he abused her to calling her a freak and treating her like a slave. He couldn't help but be disgusted at the way the man described his niece like she was a mutant or something. It even made him sick to find out he only fed her table scraps and made her sleep in a cupboard, but he knew that wasn't what she was going to expose. As the challenge was nearing it's end, he found out how he paid the cops and teachers to look the other way to her abuse. Then the challenge ended with him failing and she announced how he would raped her every time he came home drunk. Peter just felt sick as the man said she was a filthy freak and deserved every bit of it, only to see Screwball respond by having her drone shock him. When the man asked why she would ruin the life of a good and normal man, she responded by telling him it was her responsibility to do the right thing which meant exposing him to the world as the trash he was as she then uploaded all the data of his niece to the internet and how her case was just buried by the police.

Peter couldn't help but be upset that she used the words he told her as her reason for doing this, he could see she had a connection to that man and wondered why she was doing this. He didn't know what her game was but decided to keep an eye on her activities. He had a strong feeling that he would have to go to England to catch her.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is that when Peter does goes to England to track down Rose is that he mistakes Tonks for being her since the only think he truly knows about Screwball is her hair is purple.** **I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
